Home
by AWolfAmongSwans
Summary: Post 1x22. Emma returns to her office down at the police station and is shocked to find Graham's jacket missing. But where she winds up finding it may be even more shocking.


**A/N: For now this is a one-shot. The chances are slim but, this could possibly turn into a chapter based story should I come up with some other ideas for it. But I wouldn't hold your breath.**

After 28 long years the curse was finally broken. Henry had been right all along. Everyone in town now remembered who they were, including Mary Margaret and David who had now remembered they were Snow White and Prince Charming. They both also became aware that Emma was their daughter. The reunion between them all at the hospital had been a long time coming. None of them knew what to think of the purple smoke that had made it's way through town, but for now they decided not to worry about it.

Despite him being fine, the hospital wanted to keep Henry there for the night just as a precaution. Emma needed to pick up a few things at the station before heading back there though. So she left David, her father, there to catch up with his recently realized grandson. Mary Margaret decided to tag along with Emma, her daughter, on her way to the Sheriff's station.

As Emma walked into her office she froze, suddenly panicked. Her eyes shot to the corner of the room. "It's gone!" The sound of her voice didn't even sound like her own as those words escaped from her lips. Emma rushed about the room suddenly looking everywhere for something. "What's gone?" Mary Margaret called from the doorway upon seeing her daughter so suddenly distraught.

"His Jacket. Graham's jacket..." His name catches in her throat as she says it. She's tried to avoid saying his name out loud, because when she does, it just hurts all over again. It's a wound that refuses to heal. Maybe part of her doesn't want it to, she doesn't want to get over it.

Mary Margaret tries to approach her and calm her down. "Maybe you just misplaced it, put it somewhere else maybe?" Given the day she's had, Emma finds it hard to keep her emotions in check. "No! Sure sometimes I move it to a different hook but it never leaves the office!" Mary Margaret shoots her a sympathetic look unsure how to help here. Emma quickly apologizes for snapping at her.

Putting a hand on Emma's shoulder Mary Margaret tells her, "We'll find it. I'll go check over there and see if I find anything." Emma nods as her mother heads over to the other part of the station to help look.

Despite searching everywhere in her office she doesn't find it. Emma can feel her legs give out beneath her. The weight of everything that's happened today brings her to her knees. She had already almost lost Henry today, she couldn't bare to lose one of the few things she had left of Graham. She just couldn't, it would be to much.

"I hope you don't mind that I took it back."

That voice. It can't be. As she turns around he's standing there, with that goofy smile and those puppy dog eyes. And he's wearing it. The jacket, his jacket. The words tumble out of her mouth "Oh my gosh, Graham?" He enters the office and offers Emma his hand to help her up off the floor. Upon taking it she pulls herself up and immediately embraces him.

Graham's warmth emits through the familiar leather jacket as she wraps her arms tighter around him. He inhales her scent as she buries her face into his chest. Her scent is just one of the many things he's missed about her. "It's really you. Your here. Your back." She whispers to him, and as the warmth from her breath hits his skin it sends a chill up his spine. "I'm back." Graham assures her.

Mary Margaret stands there awkwardly in the doorway as the two catch up, trying not to interrupt. Graham looks up and acknowledges her presence. "It's good to see you, Snow." Mary Margaret nods, "Welcome back old friend." With her arms still wrapped around him, Emma looks up at Graham then over at Mary Margaret. "You two knew each other in fairytale land?"

"Indeed we did." Her mother explains, "He was the man the spared my life at the price of his own heart." Emma puts the pieces together and figures out who is.

"Then that would make you... The Huntsman?" He nods sheepishly. Emma recalls him saying he didn't have a heart, but little did she realize that he had sacrificed his own to help her mother. Her expression softens at the realization. "You... You did that for my mom?" She tilts her head some as she stares up at him, he not quite sure what to say, he seems a bit embarrassed by the attention.

"He also helped your father too, by helping him escape from the Queen's castle so he could find me after she had poisoned me with her apple." Mary Margaret adds.

Emma smiles at him with complete adoration in her eyes. "I can't believe you did that." Graham scratches the back of his neck nervously, "It... it wasn't anything." His humbleness shows as he squirms under the focus. It makes her laugh a little.

"I guess that means I kinda owe you my life then don't I?" Graham shakes his head, "It's I who owes you my life. If you hadn't of broken the curse I wouldn't have been able to return."

"How about we just call it even then?" She says chuckling some and he nods. As they stare into each others eyes for a moment he pulls her in for a kiss, one that he has been wanting to give her for such a long time now. It's one that she gladly returns, for she too has been wanting this since that day in the office, in which now feels like it was a lifetime ago.

As they pull apart she tells him "We better be getting back to Henry, he'll be excited to see you. We've got a lot to catch you up on." As Mary Margaret heads out the door Emma grabs Graham's hand and follows her mother's lead. But before going through the door she turns to him and says with a smile, "Welcome home."


End file.
